Space Jam (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Space Jam", Coming in September 6, 2019 on YouTube. Cast *Michael Jordan - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Stan Podolak - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Juanita Jordan - La Joselyn (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Jeffery Jordan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marcus Jordan - Russell (Up) *Jasmine Jordan - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Jordan Housekeeper - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Bill Murray - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Larry Bird - Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) *Commisioner - Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) *Bugs Bunny - Bo (The Star) *Daffy Duck - Dave (The Star) *Lola Bunny - Rei Hino / Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Sylvester - Frank (Sausage Party) *Porky Pig - Short-Tail (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2012)) *Tweety Bird - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Road Runner - Keisuke Amano (Yo-kai Watch Shadowside) *Wile E. Coyote - Gaturro *Granny - Mamá Coco (Coco) *Elmer Fudd - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Yosemite Sam - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Tazmanian Devil - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) *Pepé Le Pew - Top Cat *Marvin the Martian - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Foghorn Leghorn - Toto (Huevocartoon) *Sniffles - Condorito *Hubie and Bertie - Gru and Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Toro the Bull - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) *Mr. Swackhammer - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Pound (Orange Nerdluck) - Alex (Madagascar) *Bang (Green Nerdluck) - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Nawt (Red Nerdluck) - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) - Donkey (Shrek) *Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) - Valiant *Pound (Orange Monstar) - Shadowside Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch Shadowside) *Bang (Green Monstar) - Soto (Ice Age) *Nawt (Red Monstar) - Phango (Khumba) *Bupkus (Purple Monstar) - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Blanko (Blue Monstar) - Hunter (Storks) Gallery El Chacas (2).png|El Chacas as Michael Jordan Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck as Stan Podolak Joselyn.jpg|La Joselyn as Juanita Jordan Cody.png|Cody as Jeffery Jordan IMG_4719.JPG|Russell as Marcus Jordan Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown as Jasmine Jordan Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Jordan Housekeeper Gnomeo.jpg|Gnomeo as Bill Murray Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Sr. as Larry Bird Nathan Adams.png|Nathan Adams as Commisioner The-star-post5.jpg|Bo as Bugs Bunny Tumblr_p06ze9y9cc1tr6wqbo9_1280.jpg|Dave as Daffy Duck Raye_Hino.png|Rei Hino as Lola Bunny Da1ea6 32626d09e21c43e08f3f9df87304d610-mv2.png|Frank as Sylvester Short-Tail.png|Short-Tail as Porky Pig Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Tweety Bird AmanoKeisuke.png|Keisuke Amano as Road Runner gaturro.jpg.JPG|Gaturro as Wile E. Coyote Mamacoco.jpg|Mamá Coco as Granny Syndrome.png|Syndrome as Elmer Fudd Toon_Judge_Doom.jpg|Judge Doom as Yosemite Sam Cricket_Green_Transparent_pic_by_Undertale&ParappaFan.png|Cricket Green as Tazmanian Devil Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Pepé Le Pew Character_linnux.png|Linnux as Marvin the Martian Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Foghorn Leghorn Condorito .jpg|Condorito as Sniffles th6KT66IVI.jpg|Gru and Dru as Hubie and Bertie Whisper_3D.png|Whisper as Toro the Bull Moritary.png|Moriarty as Mr. Swackhammer mad3-104.jpg|Alex as Pound (Orange Nerdluck) Pikachu in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Pikachu as Bang (Green Nerdluck) bandicam 2017-05-22 21-06-16-071.jpg|Brian as Nawt (Red Nerdluck) Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey as Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) th7P89L1YO.jpg|Valiant as Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) YS1-034.png|Shadowside Jibanyan as Pound (Orange Monstar) Soto.jpg|Soto as Bang (Green Monstar) Phango_Mean_Evil.jpg|Phango as Nawt (Red Monstar) Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap as Bupkus (Purple Monstar) Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Blanko (Blue Monstar) Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Parodies Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Space Jam Parodies Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs